


Chasing Rain

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Genderqueer Michelle Jones, M/M, MJ is nonbinary but it isn't mentioned, Multi, Other, Peter is a trans boy, Polyamory, Rain, They're just sad and comfort each other, Trans Michelle Jones, Trans Peter Parker, also not mentioned but it's canon for me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: MJ loves the rain, loves the smell it leaves and the colors it brings to the world. She loves how it sounds against the windows, the roofs, her skin. On bad days, genuinely bad days, all she hopes and chases for is rain.





	Chasing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small blurb of comfort and cuddling with some rain and sadness. I want to get back into writing and this seemed like a good start.  
> If you really want to get into the mood, I recommend you listen to "Before you knew it was me" by SYML with some rain sounds in the background.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

The mattress dips under her weight as MJ throws herself onto Peter's bed. Its scent, laundry detergent, his shampoo and just the right amount of cinnamon, is calming and familiar. She takes a deep breath and listens for the front door to close and two pairs of feet to come closer, one heavy, one light. MJ can pick out their movements and voices even at school, so she has no problem at all hearing them move around the Parkers' empty apartment even without spider senses.

She can hear them throw their backpacks down next to her own and feel the bed move as they fall down next to her.

It's become a routine for the three of them, meeting up almost every day after school at either one of their homes, doing their homework, watching movies and TV shows, and laughing and talking until their faces hurt. Sometimes their mood is worse than they would want it to be and instead of sharing their happiness they spend the afternoon trying to cheer each other up or simply sit it out. Entire Lego sets have been built on those days in either complete silence or with never-ending conversations.

Today is an in-between day. Not quite happy, not quite sad. It just is.  
Flash was a dick, their teachers in a bad mood and their mental health desperately trying to balance everything at once but failing. It happened more often than it should and the last weeks have been full of such days.

Being new to this whole relationship thing didn't really help either. They made the jump from friends to partners not even two months ago, and while it hadn't been particularly awkward, they were still testing out boundaries and the way they fit together now. Change was difficult for all of them, especially MJ, so she enjoyed the familiarity of the situation.

For a while, they just lay there and stare at the ceiling in silence, too tired to say a word. MJ takes a deep breath after what feels like hours but was probably just seconds and eventually opens her mouth. She can hear the radiator work not too far away and a dry warmth is settling into her bones.

"Do you wanna do homework or...?"

It is a desperate attempt to cling to their old routine, but Ned and Peter see right through her like they always do. Ned's voice is soft, comforting almost, and she closes her eyes to hold onto the sound of it.

"Maybe we can just, do nothing for a while. Watch a movie, maybe? Disney?"

They hum their agreement and still, none of them move. All three know they will do so eventually but now is not the time. In a few seconds or minutes, one will stand up and drag the other two to the living room because one always has to. It is their way of doing things on days like these, though on rare occasions they don't move at all and simply curl up on Peter's bed.

They have time, anyway. MJ knows May won't be home for another three hours at least, not that she would mind. Finally, a hand touches her and the mattress dips again as Peter pulls both her and Ned up in one swift motion.

"All right, depressos, time to move the lying around to the couch. Do you want me to get food and drinks?"

Peter tries to force a smile onto his face, but his voice betrays him. She loves him for trying so hard to pretend they're fine, but she still wants him to know he doesn't have to. His mouth falls when Ned simply touches his hand and looks at him, really looks at him. MJ lets her fingertips wander over his shoulder as she slowly moves past him, it's all she can do right now. They understand.

The group moves to the living room and Ned prepares the movie while MJ already curls up within the cushions and Peter fetches snacks from the kitchen. It feels domestic; calm and safe and for a moment MJ feels like crying just because it wouldn't change a damn thing. 

She forces the tears back and soon she is sandwiched by both her idiots and Moana is lighting up the screen. It is dark outside, darker than June should be and just as they're halfway through the movie with Ned now squished between her and Peter, rain starts to fall and hit the windows with hypnotizing sounds. MJ loves the rain, loves the smell it leaves and the colors it brings to the world. She loves how it sounds against the windows, the roofs, her skin. On bad days, genuinely bad days, all she hopes and chases for is rain.  
The screen starts to swim as her mind drifts of further and further into sleep and before she even knows it's happening, MJ dozes off with her head on Ned's shoulder, cuddled up in a blanket.

Unfortunately, her sleep, as needed as it is, doesn't last too long. Maybe it is the music that wakes her, maybe it is the bodies moving against her. She awakes slowly to a still dim room and rain drumming against the windows even louder than before.

The boys have switched places again and Peter is on her other side, leaning on her like she is leaning on Ned. Any other time and she would call them out on being soft nerds, but her brain is too done with the world to do anything but shuffle closer into Ned's side and sigh quietly.

MJ hasn't been this content in a long time, so she bathes in it. A contentment that only comes with sadness and pain, and is soothed by love and touch. There is warmth all around her, and for a moment she is complete again.

Her mind is still swimming away, her thoughts too scattered to be understood. A soft murmur of "I love you" leaves her lips without regret and Ned's mouth gently meets her forehead at the same time as Peter's meets her hair.  
All they can do is hold each other tight and wait for the bad to pass. It's what they always do.

Home is a place, home is family and home is three people loving each other without holding back.


End file.
